Une année pleine de surprises
by littlesatan
Summary: Une année, ça paraît long, surtout pour Santana qui n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis assez fière de vous proposer le prologue de ma toute première histoire.**

**Bonne lecture, enfin je l'espère ;)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Prologue

Santana venait d'arriver à Lima. Son père, un grand chirurgien, était parvenu à ouvrir un cabinet réunissant de grands noms de la médecine.

Santana n'a que 16ans. Elle est brune aux yeux charbons. Elle a hérité du teint des Lopez, une peau matte et sans défaut. Partir de Porto-Rico lui avait littéralement déchiré le cœur. Elle était fille unique mais ne se sentait jamais seule, toujours entourée par ses nombreux cousins dont elle était la seule fille. Afin de se faire entendre dans cette petite troupe, elle avait dû endurcir son caractère. Elle l'avait si bien fait que tous ses cousins la respectaient et était aux petits soins pour elle. Les quitter n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Cependant, elle avait quelqu'un pour la consoler, en effet, lors de ses dernières vacances chez sa grand-mère -son abuelita comme elle aime l'appeler-, qui habite à Lima depuis des années maintenant, elle avait rencontré une jeune fille, Quinn. Quinn était une magnifique adolescente de 16 ans, blonde avec des yeux d'un vert pénétrant. Santana n'avait pas prévenu sa petite blonde de son arrivée dans le même lycée qu'elle, elle voulait lui en faire la surprise.

* * *

**Voilà voilà mes sucres d'orge. J'epspère que ça vous a plus même si c'est très court. Je tiens à vous informer qu'étant nouvelle sur ce site, je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite, j'ai besoin de m'y habituer un peu ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ainsi que ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe, je m'inspirerais de vos désires (si si, même les plus osés ;P).**

**Little Satan, pour vous servir.**

**XoXo**


	2. Les retrouvailles

**Hey mes petits crapauds, ça va ? Moi nickel, il fait beau et on vient de m'appeler pour me dire que je suis prise pour du TAF ! alléluia )**

**Je tiens à remercier _Meg1287_ pour la review, ça me fais super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite mes lapins en sucre **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

Les retrouvailles.

POV DE SANTANA :

C'est aujourd'hui, oui, aujourd'hui que je vais la retrouver. A cause du déménagement je commence les cours avec 1 semaine de retard, ça commence bien… Si je n'étais pas sûre de retrouver ma blonde je serais déjà partie en courant, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je me trouve devant le lycée, apparemment il n'est pas encore ouvert, je suis la seule sur le parking. Tant mieux dans un sens, je pourrais peut-être profiter de Quinn avant les cours.

D'un coup, le parking se rempli à une vitesse folle, je fais attention et observe pour voir ma petite blonde faire son entrée dans le lycée. Ca y est, je la vois. Elle est magnifique, tient ! Elle porte un uniforme de cheerleader, intéressant ! Je cours vers elle et l'enlace.

-Quiiiiin ! Criais-je. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Qu..Santana ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-elle très choquée.

-Je vais suivre les cours ici, avec toi, répondis-je avec un grand sourire, j'ai emménagé pas loin avec mes parents.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai cours.

Et c'est là qu'elle est partie… Je n'ai rien compris, on était si bien ensembles elle et moi. Il va falloir que je lui parle, je lui envoie un sms :

« Quinn qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle me répond quelques minutes plus tard et la réponse me fait rater un battement de cœur :

« Rien, il ne se passe rien justement.

Alors oublis moi, toi et moi ça n'était qu'un

jeu, une passade, rien de plus. »

Je lui réponds tout de suite :

« Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ?! Qu'ai-je

bien pu faire pour que tu me rejette ? »

Je me sens si mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais craquer ! Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? Comment peut-elle Nous faire ça ?! Nous avons passé un été magique, et elle vient de tout balayer sans aucune raison…

* * *

**Je sais je sais, mes chapitres sont courts, mais je pense en écrire des plus longs au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres elle prendra, on verra bien hein ^^**

**Reviews? Siouplait une review mousieur! (ok j'arrête le café ^^)**

**Gros bisous mes petits troublions!**

**XoXo Little S**


	3. Je ne suis pas prête

**Hey les loulous ! Vous avez de la chance (ou pas lol), ma connexion internet bug de ouf du coup j'ai plein de temps pour écrire, alors comme je suis un vrai petit ange (encore ou pas^^) je vous poste la suite.**

**Encore merci à Meg1287, c'est gentil :)****  
**

**Et merci beaucoup p'tit griffon, tu me donne envie de continuer !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Je ne suis pas prête.

POV de Quinn :

Je me sens si mal, ce matin en arrivant au lycée j'ai eu la plus belle et à la fois la plus horrible des surprises Santana, la fille avec qui je suis sortie cet été est de retour à Lima et pour de bon… Ne vous méprenez pas, je l'aime réellement, mais je ne peux m'afficher avec elle. Moi, Quinn Fabray, capitaine des cheerleaders et présidente du club d'abstinence de MacKinley, j'ai grandi dans une famille très stricte et croyante. Si un jour quelqu'un venait à savoir que je suis attirée par les filles, ma réputation serait fichue, ma famille me renierait et je me retrouverais seule sans rien. C'est pour cela que je sors avec Finn, le quater back de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il n'est pas très futé, mais il est très populaire. Et de toute façon, en tant que capitaine des Cheerios, je me dois de sortir avec lui, pour mon image, ma réputation.

Toute la journée j'ai évité S le plus possible, personne ne doit savoir pour elle et moi. Je ne suis pas prête, je ne peux pas faire mon coming-out maintenant, cela gâcherait tout mon travail. Il faudra que je lui parle, que je lui explique… Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Je l'aime cette fille, je me sentais tellement bien avec elle, pas de pression, que de la douceur et de l'amour. C'est décidé, je dois la faire souffrir, elle doit me haïr, sans ça elle s'accrochera à moi. Demain matin j'ordonnerais à mes cheerios de lui lancer des slushies, elles ne pourront pas me refuser ça, de toute façon elles ne peuvent rien me refuser.

. . .

Santana était recouverte de glace pilée à la myrtille. En effet, quatre pom-pom girls l'ont aspergés de slushies.

-**Un cadeau de bienvenu de la part de Ice-Quinn la nouvelle,** lança l'une d'elles.

-**Puta mierda ! c'est quoi votre problème ?!** s'écria Santana en essayant d'enlever la glace qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

Elle n'attendit même pas de réponse, elle partit en courant dans les toilettes histoire de se débarbouiller le plus possible.

POV de Santana :

Putain ça brûle cette merde ! J'en ai plein les yeux et mon T-shirt. Je vais les tuer ! Et puis pourquoi elles ont dit que c'était de la part de Quinn ? Elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça quand même, si ? Je vois la porte s'ouvrir :

**-Je suis désolée…**

* * *

**Voilà voilà :)****  
**

**J'ai une question, est-ce que les lemons légèrement très beaucoup hot vous dérangent ? Juste comme ça hein, je ne suis pas perverse (hum hum ^^).**

**Bisous bisous mes filous.**

**XoXo Little S**


	4. La confrontation

Hey mes cornichons d'amours, j'adore rentrer d'un weekend de beuverie et voir que j'ai déjà 10 Reviews ;)

QuinnFabray-86: Oh mon dieu t'es trop gentille *.* Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, moi je ne suis pas trop convaincue :( et oui, le Quinntana est parfait, heureusement que tu as changé d'avis sur ce couple tellement badass :D merci pour ta review !

lili: Oui, je voulais changer un peu ;) merci beaucoup!

Quinnatana: Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long :)

* * *

La confrontation

**-Je suis désolée…**

-**Ice-Quinn hein ?! Ca te va comme un gant dis moi.** Répliqua Santana d'un ton plus qu'énervée.

-**Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi Santana.** Répondit Q d'un coup très tendue.

-**Parler de quoi ? C'est bon va', je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin ! Mignon ton copain, bien qu'il est l'air encore plus niais qu'une gamine de 7 ans ! Tu t'es bien amusée avec moi cet été, alors quoi ? C'était un pari je suppose, et bien tu peux être fière de toi Fabray, pari gagné !**

Quinn ne savait quoi dire, elle aimait sincèrement la petite brune. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et le plus vite serait le mieux, il ne fallait pas qu'elle flanche.

-**Tu comprends vite Lopez, je ne te pensais pas si futée.** Elle s'en voulait tellement de dire ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. **C'est vrai, je me suis bien amusée à me foutre de toi.** Il fallait qu'elle parte très vite, elle ne pourra pas se retenir très longtemps de sauter sur les lèvres de la brune.

Quinn se rapprocha de Santana, jusqu'à presque coller son corps sur celui de la latine. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

-**Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon petit ami. Finn est très gentil et je l'aime LUI. Maintenant, je serais toi je prévoirais plusieurs affaires de rechanges le matin, tu en auras besoin.** Dit-elle avec un sourire des plus glaçants.

-**C'est une menace Fabray ?!** Balança S avec une voix remplie de rage.

-**Voyons, bien sur que non,** fit Quinn, **c'est une promesse !**

A ces mots, Quinn parti, laissant Santana dans une colère innommable.

. . .

POV de Santana :

Comment a-t-elle pût me faire ça ? S'en est trop, il faut que je parte d'ici ! Je dois aller voir abuelita, elle seule peut me calmer.

J'arrive chez ma grand-mère et fond en larmes.

-**Santana qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?** S'inquiéta Alma Lopez. **Je te préviens, si tu me dis que tu es enceinte je vais tellement te le faire regretter que le gosse ne voudra même pas sortir de ton ventre !**

-**Abuelita… J'ai besoin que tu m'écoute, et que tu ne m'interrompes pas.**

La vieille femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Santana avait peur, et ça elle le sentait, elle se devait de l'écouter, sinon elle se braquerait et ne viendrait plus la voir.

-**Voilà, tu sais cet été, je sortais souvent, et bien je voyais une fille.** Santana avait peur de la réaction de sa grand-mère mais il fallait qu'elle crache enfin le morceau**. Quinn Fabray, ses parents vont dans la même paroisse que la tienne tu sais. Elle et moi…**Les larmes recommençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle commençait à trembler ce qui inquiéta beaucoup Alma. **Elle et moi,** reprit-elle, **nous étions ensembles, ensembles comme une fille devrait être avec un garçon. Je l'aime abuelita mais le problème c'est que depuis qu'elle m'a vu au lycée, soit elle m'évite, soit elle envoie ses sbires pour qu'ils me balancent des slushies en pleine figure. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour un pari nous deux ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Tout à l'heure elle m'a même menacé de m'envoyer des slushies tout les jours. Abuelita aide moi s'il-te-plait…**

Alma n'était pas choquée, elle se doutait depuis quelques années des penchants sexuels de sa petite fille et cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle attendait juste que sa protégée lui en parle en premier. Bien sur, au début elle ne voulait pas trop y croire, elle espérait même que cela change avec le temps, mais elle s'était fait une raison et aimait malgré tout Santana, et elle l'aimerait toujours et accepterait tout ses choix.

-**Tu** **lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?** Demanda Alma comme si Santana lui parlait d'un garçon.

Santana était légèrement abasourdie, elle pensait que sa grand-mère réagirait d'une toute autre façon de part son côté très religion mais non, son abuelita l'aimait toujours.

-**Je..je ne sais pas Abuelita, j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise en arrivant au lycée sans la prévenir et là elle m'a repoussé. Je l'aime vraiment Abuelita… En plus elle sort avec un pauvre débile ! Il est tell..**

-**Et tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle te repousse ?!** L'interrompu Alma d'un air condescendant.

-**Comment ça ?** Interrogea Santana.

-**C'est pourtant très clair, elle a honte, elle se cache et je la comprends,** répondit la vielle dame.

-**Mais je ne comprends pas, cet été on ne se cachait pas.**

**-Vous vous embrassiez dans la rue ? Vous vous teniez la main ? Je suis sur que non n'est-ce pas ?**

-**Non, tu as raison… Mais pourquoi a-t-elle honte de moi ? Je pensais qu'on était bien elle et moi…**

**-T'es vraiment lente Santana ! Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir toujours de bonnes notes avec un cerveau aussi peu développé**, fit Alma complètement dépitée. **Ses parents sont les plus strictes de Lima, chez eux, c'est sois belle et tais-toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle a déjà toute sa vie de tracée, elle deviendra reine de la promo, ira à Yale et se mariera avec un homme riche et influant. Enfin ça c'est ce que veulent ses parents.**

. . .

POV de Santana :

Je suis dans mon lit, il est 1h du mat' mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord les slushies, la confrontation avec Quinn dans les toilettes, mon coming out auprès de ma grand-mère qui a fait comme si de rien était et surtout, les paroles de cette dernière à propos de Quinn. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour parler à Quinn, ou du moins réussir à l'approcher, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à avoir honte, qu'elle n'a pas à vivre pour ses parents mais pour elle et pour son bien être. C'est décidé, Santana Lopez, tu vas devenir Cheerleader !

* * *

Voilà Voilà mes artichauts au miel, Santana réussira-t-elle à faire changer Quinn? Maybe, Maybe not ^^

Review siouplait :P

XoXo Satan pour vous servir ^^


	5. La Co-capitaine et les licornes

**Bonsoir mes kiwis ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi j'ai enfin réussi à trouver l'inspi pour ce chapitre. J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bluemoon61: Oui, je trouvais ça pas mal par rapport à Alma ;) Je pense qu'on la retrouvera un peu plus tard dans cette fic'. Satan chez les Cheerios, planquez vous ça va faire mal! ahah. merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est gentil ^^**

**Lili: ahah, tant mieux si tu m'aimes bien ^^ merci pour ta review, et merci pour mes OS, j'ai pas beaucoup de review donc je doute un peu mais bon, si ça t'a plus c'esst cool :)**

**Aller, je la ferme et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

La co-capitaine et les licornes.

POV de Quinn :

Aujourd'hui avec la coach et Becky, nous faisons les auditions pour les nouvelles venues, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma place de capitaine et encore moins de passer la journée entière avec ces deux là… Il est 14H, je suis sur qu'on a fait passer tout le lycée, je n'en peux plus. Heureusement que le coach est là pour en remettre certaines à leur place –toutes en fait- car moi je n'en suis plus capable. Au moment où je pensais que le pire était passé, je vois une brune arriver. Elle est si belle, si parfaite, tout d'un coup j'ai chaud, très chaud. Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à elle comme ça ! De toute façon la coach va vite la renvoyer chez elle.

**-Bon j'ai pas envie de savoir qui t'es la prostitué mexicaine,** tiens, je le savais, **alors tu te dépêche, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !**

**-Je suis Portoricaine !** Lança Santana avec un regard noir.

Elle fit une chorégraphie magnifique, elle était parfaite ! Je me retiens pour ne rien dire, ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je dois me contenir.

**-Bon toi et tes faux lolos vous devenez Co-capitanes avec Ice-Q.**

**-Quoi ?!** M'écriais-je.

**-Tu discute mes ordres maintenant Fabray ?**

Je rêvais de lui répondre, de lui dire tout ce que je pense sur sa façon de nous traiter. Bien que je sois un privilégiée, elle n'est pas non plus très douce avec moi. La dernière fois elle m'a forcé à me gifler avec une escalope alors que je suis végétarienne. Un jour elle le paiera, parole de Fabray !

**-Non coach…**

. . .

POV de Santana :

Je jubile, non seulement j'ai été prise dans les cheerios mais en plus en tant que co-capitaine avec Quinn, que pourrais-je espérer de plus ? Bon, peut être que Quinn change de comportement, mais elle le fera, parole de Lopez !

Je suis allée chercher mon nouvel uniforme, mon dieu que je suis badass avec ça sur le dos, Quinn ne résistera pas longtemps !

. . .

Le lendemain.

POV de Quinn :

C'est l'heure de l'entraînement, mon dieu, Santana est tellement hot avec son uniforme, j'ai tellement envie de..NON ! Ne pense pas à ça, surtout pas. Je suis avec Finn, je l'aime, ou plutôt je fais semblant, mais personne ne doit le savoir, personne ne doit se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je rejoints toutes les filles sur le terrain, la coach est déjà en train de faire pleurer Alexy, la pauvre…

**-Hey Quinny ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Ca va Brit', et toi ?**

**-Bof, Lord Tubbington a recommencer à dealer hier soir, je n'aime pas ça…** Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui dire d'arrêter tout ça.**

Brittany est ma meilleure amie. Elle est très belle, un peu plus grande que moi, blonde aux yeux bleu. Elle est adorable même si elle semble être coincée dans sa bulle, une bulle remplie de bisounourses et de rêves. Elle est très naïve, c'est pour cela que je l'ai pris sous mon ailes, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse enfoncer par Sue.

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

-**Merci Quinny ! Tu es la meilleure des licornes !** S'écrit-elle.

-**Licorne ?** Demandais-je.

**-Bah oui, comme moi ! On est des licornes toutes les deux comme Kurt et Blaine et la nouvelle aussi j'en suis sur ! Enfin moi je suis plus une bicurieuse mais bon !**

**-QUOI ?! Mais de quoi tu parle Britt' ?**

**-Bah Kurt et Blaine sont en couple, et se sont des licornes, comme toi et la nouvelle.**

Oh mon dieu dites moi que j'ai mal compris ! Elle ne vient pas de dire que je suis lesbienne quand même ?!

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, je suis avec Finn Britt'. **

**-Oui mais je vois bien comment tu regarde la nouvelle et comment elle elle te regarde, il y a une espèce de tension sexuelle entre vous, c'est certain !**

**-Tais-toi Britt !** M'énervais-je. **C'est complètement faux ! Maintenant va t'entraîner avec les autres.**

-**D'accord,** j'y vais, dit-elle en faisant sa moue si craquante, **mais je sais que j'ai raison et je vais te le prouver !**

* * *

**Je veux des reviews *bouille de Brittany***

**Gros bisous mes gleeks **

**XoXo Satan**


	6. Le plan parfait

**Hey petits polissons, voilà la suite ;) je suis pas mal inspirée donc je pense que cette fic' contiendra beaucoup de chapitres :)**

**Cassoulagleek :** ahah, et encore, attends quelques chapitres, et LA, tu auras vraiment chaud ^^

**Meg1287 : **Merci ! te voilà le fameux plan de Brit-Brit' !

**JennCaron : **Très heureuse de te faire aimer le Quinntana, personnellement c'est mon pairing préféré. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**P'tit griffon : **Ahah, c'est super gentil, heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, je pense qu'il y aura pas mal de chapitres donc c'est mieux quand ça plait hein ) Te voilà un chapitre encore un peu plus long ! Enjoy !

**Adeline : ** merci ma poule ! contente que ça te plaise !

**Bluemoon61 : **c'est vrai que Satan et son uniforme ne laisse personne dans l'indifférence ^^ et tu as raison, Brit' arrive vite à cerner les gens. Pour la confrontation des deux Co-capitaine ça sera soit dans le prochain chapitre soit dans l'autre.

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le plan parfait**

**POV de Britt' :**

Je sais que Quinnie et la nouvelle (j'oublis toujours son prénom) sont attirées l'une par l'autre mais elles n'ont pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Je dois les aider et pour ça j'ai ma petite idée, quoi de pire que la jalousie pour rapprocher deux personnes ? Ou du moins leur faire avouer leurs sentiments.

POV de Santana :

Nan mais je rêve ou quoi ? C'est qui cette blondasse qui colle Quinn ? Oh mon dieu, elle s'approche de moi.

**-Salut ! Moi c'est Brittany, je suis la meilleure amie de Quinnie et je suis bicurieuse, et toi ?**

Mais elle a fumé ou quoi ?

-**Satan..Heu Santana.** Mon dieu voilà qu'elle me saute dessus, elle est folle ! Mais je dois bien avouer que c'est la première marque d'affection que j'ai reçu depuis mon arrivée dans ce bahut. **Tu fais quoi là ?!**

-**Bah je te fais un câlin de bienvenue !** dit-elle tout naturellement**. Ça te dirait d'aller dîner au Breadstix ce soir avec moi ?**

-**Heu..ouais.** Répondis-je légèrement surprise.

**-Cool ! Je passe te cherche à 19h30. **

Je lui donne mon adresse et elle part sans plus de cérémonie. Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, mais elle est drôle et elle a l'air gentille. Eh mais attends ! Elle a pas dit que c'était la meilleure amie de Quinn ?! Mais si elle l'a dit ! Parfait, elle va peut-être pouvoir m'aider. Et au fait, c'est quoi une bicurieuse ?

. . .

Je rentre chez moi. La journée ne s'est pas trop mal passée, depuis que je suis chez les Cheerios plus personne ne m'emmerde. En même temps ils n'ont plus intérêt s'ils ne veulent pas recevoir les foudres de la coach ou de Snixx.

Ce matin j'ai remis les poufs qui m'avaient balancés les slushies en place, oui oui, à leur place, bien en bas de la pyramide. C'en était presque jouissif de les voir galérer à porter toutes les filles.

Bon, assez blablaté, je dois aller me préparer pour aller au Breadstix avec Brittany. Je m'habille très simplement, un simple jean et un petit haut noir avec néanmoins un petit décolleté. Mes talons noirs et je suis prête. Je l'attends. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre avec elle, mais elle pourra peut-être m'aider avec Quinn, et en ce moment, toute aide est bonne à prendre. Tiens, la voilà.

-**Sanny !** Mais je rêve ou quoi ? Elle n'en a pas mare de me faire des câlins ? Bon ce n'est pas désagréable mais quand même, un peu de retenue voyons, on est en pleine rue !

-**Moi c'est Santana en fait,** dis-je en m'échappant de ses bras.

**-Oui mais c'est plus mignon Sanny **! répondit-elle en faisant une bouille de bébé. **S'il te plait je peux t'appeler Sanny ? **

Vu la moue qu'elle fait je ne peux qu'accepter. Elle est mignonne cette fille, on aurait presque envie de la protéger, que rien ne lui arrive. Je pense que Quinn fait déjà très bien cela.

Sur la route elle me raconte quelques anecdotes sur elle et Quinn quand elles étaient plus jeunes. Je lui explique pourquoi j'ai emménagé à Lima, enfin on parle quoi. Arrivée au resto, la serveuse demande le nom de la réservation : Pierce, et nous installe à notre table. Il n'y a pas énormément de monde ce soir, tant mieux, je hais entendre les conversations d'autres personnes pendant que je dîne au restaurant. On passe notre commande et la serveuse nous laisse.

**-Il se passe quoi entre toi et Quinnie ? **me demande Brittany d'un coup.

-**Comment ça ?** Répondis-je légèrement étonnée par sa franchise.

**-Je ne suis pas aveugle, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je sais reconnaître de la tension quand j'en vois tu sais, et par tension je veux bien entendu parlé de la tension sexuelle qui émane de vous dès** **que vous vous retrouvez dans la même pièce.**

**-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Quinn puisque c'est ta meilleure amie.**

-**C'est à toi que je le demande,** dit-elle avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

**-C'est compliqué.**

**-Ecoute Sanny, moi ce que je veux c'est que Quinnie soit heureuse, et je sais qu'elle est malheureuse en ce moment, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça te concerne alors je veux savoir. **

**-Et tu veux la version courte ou la longue ?**

-**J'ai tout mon temps !** s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

-**Très bien…**

Je me lance donc, je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Notre rencontre, nos soirée, notre complicité. Puis je lui raconte mon arrivée au lycée, les slushies et tout le reste. Elle, elle m'écoute avec une attention presque religieuse. Parfois elle semble étonnée, et d'autres elle semble émue. Je lui explique ce qu'Abuelita m'a dit sur la honte de Quinn et je lui affirme que je ferais tout pour la récupérer. C'est la femme de ma vie, je sais que c'est absurde de dire ça à 16 ans, mais j'en suis sure.

-**Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une idée !** lança-t-elle d'un coup très excitée.

-**Raconte !**

En effet, son plan est parfait ! La rendre jalouse. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle m'explique comment nous allons procéder. Brittany et moi allons faire semblant d'être ensembles, et nous nous afficherons au lycée. Elle m'affirme que Quinn ne le supportera pas. Après tout elle l'a connais depuis le jardin d'enfant donc je peux lui faire confiance là-dessus. J'espère vraiment que son plan va marcher, sans ça, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais la récupérer…

. . .

Nous marchons main dans la main avec Brit' dans les couloirs du lycée. On a pas encore croisé Quinn mais vu les regards très étonnés des autres lycéens, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que la grande nouvelle est déjà fait le tour du bahut. On s'arrête à mon casier pour que je prenne mes livres. En une seconde je me retrouve collée contre celui-ci, Brit' devant moi, me bloquant complètement.

**-Il faut que ça ai l'air vrai,** me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. **Embrasse-moi.**

Je m'exécute. Ça n'est pas désagréable mais ce n'est rien comparé aux baisés que j'ai pu échanger avec Quinn. Celui-là n'a pas réellement de sens, il paraît fade, sans importance, pourtant il est nécessaire si je veux reconquérir ma belle blonde. Nous séparons nos lèvres lorsque le manque d'air devient trop pressant et là, qui vois-je ? Une Quinn rouge écarlate, les yeux d'un noir intense et plein de rage. Ça marche ! Je la regarde partir non sans pousser quelques élèves. La jalousie la rend définitivement très agressive.

. . .

POV de Quinn :

J'enrage intérieurement ! Comment peuvent-elles me faire ça ?! Surtout Brittany, MA propre meilleure amie, celle que j'ai défendu et protégé depuis toujours ! S'en est trop. Je prends mon téléphone.

A Puck :

**Viens chez moi ce soir, je serais seule,**

**n'oublis pas de prendre à boire.**

Puck :

**Heu..OK :)**

**Je serais là à 19h.**

* * *

**Voilà Voilà les goss. laissez moi des reviews ^^**


End file.
